


Mistletoe Mojo

by Kirsten



Category: Scrubs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-20
Updated: 2006-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was mistletoe in the hallway and maybe that was kind of an excuse, but the Todd always figured JD for some kind of pussy. Kind of wussy, sort of geeky. That kind of pussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mojo

There was mistletoe in the hallway and maybe that was kind of an excuse, but the Todd always figured JD for some kind of pussy. Kind of wussy, sort of geeky. That kind of pussy. But then there was mistletoe and that all changed, and then he had to figure JD for being _that_ kind of pussy.

"Dude, you're kissing me back," said the Todd.

"What?" JD stepped back and away all sharp-like. "I … am not. You kissed me first, you freakazoid."

"You totally kissed me back," said the Todd.

"Did not!"

"Did, too," said the Todd. "You liked it." He held up a hand. "You liked the Todd lovin' five."

"Leave me alone!" yelled JD. "Leave me alone, you perverted, sex-crazed walking penis!"

"Baby, when you're tossing out those kind of compliments I _know_ you're digging the Todd's super sex mojo," said the Todd. He looked JD up and down and leered. "Bet you like it hard and fast. You know, we could get jiggy with it in that closet over there." He jerked a thumb at the storage closet. "Since you want it so bad and all."

"Oh my god," said JD, and walked away.

"Yeah, walk _away_ from me, baby." The Todd licked his lips and nodded his head. JD had a great butt. He liked the way it moved. JD always did kind of swish a little bit.

"Oh, yeah. The Todd's got it going on," said the Todd, and leered up at the mistletoe. "Thank you, oh great god of Christmas."

The mistletoe just hung around like that, but he was such hot stuff. The Todd just knew it was leering back.


End file.
